No Recollection
by INMH
Summary: Fill for the tvd hiatus community, prompt "Klaus/Stefan - You used to love it when I did this". Dub-con.


No Recollection

**Rating:** R/M

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Summary:** Fill for the tvd_hiatus community, prompt "Klaus/Stefan - You used to love it when I did this".

**Author's Note:** …I have a new thing for Klefan. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries. It belongs to L.J. Smith/The CW.

()()

Klaus gets strange when he's drunk.

He's more than a little on the strange side anyway, but the alcohol makes it worse.

"Stefan, tell Rebekah to turn the bloody phonograph down." Klaus mutters, even though they're in the middle of the woods and his head is resting on his folded arms on his knees. Stefan doesn't know what to make of the remark, and cocks and eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'll get right on that."

He's actually surprised that Klaus is even capable of getting drunk. Vampires in general require quite a bit of alcohol to become intoxicated, and not only is Klaus a hybrid, but he's an Original. Stefan can only imagine the sheer amount of alcohol Klaus must have ingested in order to become three sheets to the wind as he was.

"Thanks."

"Who's Rebekah?"

"You're funny." Klaus doesn't actually look at him, and it would seem that he's either completely delusional or slipping back into a different time and place ("phonograph" being the hint for the latter). "But seriously, tell her to shut it off, it's giving me a headache."

Wow. He _is_ out of it.

"You do it." Stefan will later kick himself for that, because Klaus's patience is virtually non-existent and he does _not_, in any way, shape or form, enjoy being spoken back to. But at the same time, what else is Stefan _supposed_ to say? Maybe if Klaus tried and failed and realized that there was no phonograph, he would shut up and go to sleep.

It's the growl that comes barely ten seconds after the remark that alerts Stefan to his error, and he's about to back-track and say something to cover (Maybe yelling "Rebekah, turn down the phonograph!" into the woods and hoping that there were no hikers nearby to overhear), but even then he thinks Klaus would have snapped anyway.

Stefan's back is to Klaus, and his in the midst of turning around to do or say _something_ when he is abruptly shoved forward until he hits a tree, shirt tearing against the rough bark. He flinches.

"What'd you just say?"

"I'm sorry."

Stefan doesn't feel like dying tonight, especially for something as stupid as mouthy comment with no real goal, and makes a note to never try Klaus's patience when he's drunk ever again.

"I'll bet you are." Klaus is really pressing Stefan into the tree, his upper body almost entirely pinned against it. Klaus is warm and heavy, pressed against his back with his hands gripping Stefan's wrists, like a subtle warning of 'Move and I'll rip your arms out of their sockets'.

The cold doesn't affect Stefan so much (it's summer anyway, but tonight is a bit chilly even by vampire standards), but the heat from Klaus's body is oddly pleasant. Half of his brain said 'I like it' and the other half said 'What in the blue fuck is wrong with you, it's _Klaus_'. Stefan shivers as his body adjusts, and later on it'll be another thing he'll look back on and wished that it hadn't happened.

Because Klaus notices, and he chuckles.

He presses closer, and Stefan curses silently as it makes him shiver a little harder. Klaus's hands slide up Stefan's arms slowly, dragging, but there are no nails to it, which Stefan expects would come alongside Klaus's anger. They slide over his forearms, his shoulders where they linger and squeeze briefly. Stefan's confused, but just starting to catch on a little bit as to where this could potentially be going.

And then Klaus kisses his neck, and Stefan's brain implodes.

_What the **fuck-?**_

"You used to love it when I did this," Klaus mumbles, and his hands trail lower, over Stefan's waist and then low, _really_ low on his hips. Abruptly, Stefan jerks as he feels sharp teeth scraping over the back of his neck, over his pulse, tongue dragging along skin and painting a wet strip along the side of his throat. The younger vampire is torn between the tongue and the teeth and that hand, because that hand is most definitely doing something with his belt-

He makes the most embarrassing noise when Klaus's hand slides into his pants.

At first it's the noise that humiliates him, but then it's the fact that he's gone from nothing to everything in a matter of seconds and when Klaus finds the appendage he's looking for, it's already mostly hard.

"You've got to be kidding me," Stefan whispers, as though some unseen deity might take pity on him and let him wake up from what it both a horrifying and strangely pleasurable nightmare. Klaus squeezes and Stefan gasps, and he jerks forward into the hand and then backwards to where Klaus is pressed into him. He feels his cheeks go red to realize that Klaus is getting just as excited.

"Remember?" Klaus mumbles against his shoulder, face resting there and Stefan dares to hope that he might just fall asleep and stop. "Once you accidentally put your fingers through the wall and had to compel the landlord not to freak out about it."

Stefan doesn't have the slightest idea as to what Klaus is talking about, nor is he entirely certain he wants to. Klaus's hand is moving now in a steady, jerking rhythm and Stefan realizes that this encounter is not going to just end. Klaus wants him to come- whether for some sick sense of pleasure derived from humiliating Stefan or, possibly, that he is genuinely _attracted_ to him, Stefan has no idea.

He braces himself against the tree, nails digging into the bark and scraping away at the solid wood beneath. It catches under his fingernails and stings, but it only just registers alongside the heat and _feeling_ in his groin, the kind normally associated with his little sleepovers with Elena.

"And then you sucked me off." He can actually feel Klaus's mouth contorting into a smile. "_That_- That was fun."

Stefan's breath hitches, partially from the sudden, rough tug Klaus gives and partially from the image that suddenly assaults his brain of him sucking Klaus off, head between his legs, Klaus gripping his hair and tipping his head back-

God, God, that should not be as hot as it sounds.

The hand not currently preoccupied with Stefan's lower regions is on his hip, arm wrapped tightly around Stefan's ribs. It seems he's trying to pull Stefan closer, tighter, seeking contact, and it has an affectionate sort of feel to it. In these moments when Klaus almost seems like a normal person (whatever normal meant for vampires), Stefan may feel the tiniest bit of empathy for the hybrid.

That empathy was quickly overshadowed by the fact that he was dangerously close to climaxing.

"Klaus-" Stefan's head bumps forward into the tree, and his vision's already growing hazy, blinking in and out of focus. One hand remains firmly embedded in the tree trunk, but the other comes down to grip the hand over his chest, and Stefan will later have no idea why he'd done it. Probably the instinctual desire for physical proximity during sex that he normally embraced wholeheartedly.

"Come on," Klaus mumbles into Stefan's shoulder. "Come _on_." He jerks twice as hard and Stefan accidentally lets loose a loud whine-moan that seems to echo off the trees. "That's it. Come on, come on-"

Stefan's vision goes white, and when he comes to, Klaus is sighing into his shirt. After a long moment, he unwinds his arms from the younger Salvatore, and Stefan sinks to the ground, panting.

_I cannot fucking believe that that just happened_.

Klaus sits down beside him and gives him a nudge with his elbow. "You going to leave me like this?" Stefan realizes that the blonde's gone hard too.

_No_. _No. Fuck no._

But Stefan meets Klaus's gaze in what will be his last mistake of the night.

Klaus's pupils constrict.

Oh hell.

He doesn't force Stefan to watch his hand unzip his jeans, slide his hand inside and wrap around his cock. Once that's happened, Stefan just buries his head into Klaus's shoulder, lying beside him and trying not to process that he's jerking the much older vampire off. He can feel his cheeks going red, he's so embarrassed, because Stefan's _not_ drunk and therefore all too aware with what he's doing.

Klaus wraps one arm around Stefan's chest, the hand of the other coming to rest on his shoulder. His head tips back, and while he doesn't really speak, Stefan can tell that whatever coherency the hybrid had before is almost gone now.

"Stefan," Is all he mutters, face mashed into Stefan's hair. "_Shit_."

Abruptly, Klaus pushes Stefan's hand away and yanks him onto his lap. He weaves his fingers into the younger vampire's hair, pulls him into a brutal kiss that tears at Stefan's lips and makes them bleed. Meanwhile, he comes after rutting up into Stefan.

When the kiss breaks, Klaus still looks pretty out of it.

"Remember now?"

Stefan opens his mouth and doesn't know how to answer that.

The next morning, Stefan awakes just as Klaus does.

The Original, for a moment, looks just like any other young man waking up from a night of alcohol-induced "fun", and he blinks blearily and looks relatively miserable (he won't for long, hangovers don't last for their kind). "Fuck."

Stefan reflexively almost asks if Klaus is all right, but forces his mouth shut and just watches. It's one of those nasty situations when something _weird_ happens one night and you know that the odds of it fucking up your dynamic with someone else are high, and so if he's not going to mention it, you're not either.

Stefan watches as Klaus takes in his surroundings, eyes half-lidded, not quite aware. But then he takes in Stefan lying nearby (Klaus had rolled a little further away sometime in the night), squints, seems to be thinking-

And the light-bulb goes off.

Stefan swallows as something dark and tense covers Klaus's face. It's no longer a matter of "Does he remember?", but rather "What's he going to do about it now?" He stays totally silent whilst Klaus contemplates.

He doesn't know why he's concerned, really: Klaus is the one who started it.

After what seems like an eternity, Klaus takes a deep breath, eyes rolling shut. He shakes his head slowly, not in a God-my-head-is-killing-me way, but an I-very-much-regret-last-night manner. Then he pushes himself up, sways a bit, steadies himself and opens his eyes again.

"Well, what are you waiting for? We need to go."

Stefan lets out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

"Yup."

Klaus doesn't really speak to him for the next day, and mostly Stefan is okay with that. Klaus is a petulant child-slash-complete lunatic on the best of occasions, and it was his fault that Stefan was even here in the first place.

But a very small, almost silent part of him doesn't like it a bit.

-End


End file.
